Elizabeth's prototype
by Iamthedragonhero
Summary: What happens when Alex Mercer never escapes? And Elizabeth free's herself for seemingly no reason? Well Elizabeth creates a powerful warrior, who serves her for willingly. Meet Henry, Elizabeth's prototype.


The driver in the car was advancing cautiously. He wasn't someone who had received some fancy education. Or some special training. He was just an average Joe, a normal person. Just like the people in the car beside him. Normal people who like so many others, had to make a living. And unfortunately, in New York City, a city plagued by a monstrous disease, that meant going to some unsavory places, in an attempt to make end's meet. His friend, Henry Thompson, was listening quietly to the driver, an elderly man of African American roots rant about how crazy it was that they were attempting to drive through a zone which had been blacklisted.

Elizabeth stood. The woman, if such a term could describe her anymore was beautiful. Long red-hair flowed down her back, having grown back in the last few hours since she had launched her escape, choosing to escape for reasons only known to her, in her infinite and alien wisdom. The woman watched the one moving vehicle as it rushed forward, attempting to escape the horror which surrounded it. Elizabeth was careful, calculating, and busy waiting for the perfect moment to descend upon the vehicle. When she moved, the grace which surrounded each of her motions was nearly indescribable, but it would be similar to watching a dancer execute the first step in a dance, flawlessly. The young woman jumped off the roof, and began her silent, life changing descent.

Henry, was looking forward, when the girl crashed onto the car. He had been watching the street ahead of them, and then everything happened in slow motion. Like watching each individual frame of a movie still being edited. He saw her feet first, and then he knew she would die upon hitting the car. Or at least that the beautiful, angelic looking creature who fell on them by all means should have died. But no. He saw her feet cut through the hood of the car, slicing it down to the engine, which erupted in a burst of fire, that consumed her, but not before he saw her face twist into a smile.

"Wake up..." Henry heard a voice whisper, the voice female, slow, nearly erotic, as it gradually began repeating what it said, in an almost chant like trance. When Henry actually fully awoke, he was shocked to see the sight which surrounded him. His car, was destroyed. Blown apart hours ago, by the... angel of destruction which descended from a rooftop. Car parts were strewn about the alley, the only light responsible for making them visible was the fire which still was coming out of the main body of the car, burning through the fuel and oxygen which had once been inside of the car.

"So you are finally awake huh?" The woman asked, her green eyes staring at the young man, who attempted to back away, his motions slow and uncoordinated. He found he was unable to summon the strength to lift himself up. Grinning the woman slowly approached until her arm extended and grabbed him, his neck in her grip, as she effortlessly used one arm to lift him up.

"My name is Elizabeth Greene. And you, Henry Thompson, are someone I've been waiting for, for a very long time." She said, her smile serene, even though her eyes were filled with darkness. Her Jade eyes seemed to stare into Henry's soul, sizing him up on the genetic level. Henry felt himself being examined, being tested, even though Elizabeth never once spoke. The woman lifted up a hand, which Henry noticed seemed to have some sort of unnatural energy flowing through it, like currents of electricity which seemed to move the skin over it, pushing and pulling, like it was eager to break out of her hand. The hand seemed to bubble and change gradually, effortlessly shifting into a giant syringe, drops of what appeared to be blood slowly leaking out. "You, Henry, are here to help me. Help me change this world." She whispered, as she stabbed him, her syringe arm stabbing his stomach, the pain horrific at first, causing Henry to almost black-out, but lessening instantly, as a feeling of peace overwhelmed him.

He was lowered onto her chest, the clothes she wore melting away to reveal her warm, motherly body. Her syringe arm shifted into a normal one, long, soft, and shockingly powerful, as she pulled Henry into a heated embrace, pulling his face into one of her breasts, his mouth opened by the heat of her body, as she guided him to a nipple, where he was encouraged to suck on her, and she released one moan, before whispering to him, "That's it, suck. Suck lightly, and drink. Because Henry, this is your destiny, to help guide Humanity onto the path of evolution. You are slowly becoming my prototype." She whispered, excited, between soft, womanly moans, as she fed him disease after disease, transforming his once human body into something more, through the usage of her body, and her beauty, using her human guise as a lure, to entrap him. He felt pleasure soak his body, destroying that which once made him mortal, and filling his body with the same power as a younger, and weaker Elizabeth Greene. By the time his body was filled with diseases and conditions which made him far more than mortal, he was asleep, his body registering the change in power, adjusting to it, helping him change, become more than ever. Greene placed him on the floor of the street, and grabbed the phone on the floor, which he had dropped in his rush to escape and hadn't noticed, and pushed "911" and than placed it on the floor, knowing that someone would respond and track the phone call. The woman proceeded to jump out of sight, escaping the site where she had began events which would change the world.

"_So he died huh? Seems like a waste of a specimen." One of the two scientists, who were in the process of preparing a formal investigation as to why exactly the young man died, when one of them released a guttural scream. The remaining scientist turned, only to see a figure moving, quickly, it's fist shattering a rib upon impact with the scientist, and when the scientist got to see his friend and comrade, he was shocked to see a headless corpse, just in time for Henry to shatter the scientist's skull with a swift kick to the prone scientist. _

As the two corpses hit the ground, the lights shut off, and a red tone enveloped the room. Henry's eyes instantly adjusted to the light, as the young man moved quickly purpose filling each stride, as the man knew instantly he was inside of a building which belonged to Genetec. The company hated as responsible for the plague which led to the abandonment of the city, by those who could escape.

A loud alarm exploded around him, as if the alarm was designed to paralyze him. But the young man had ears which were designed to pick up sounds around him, and also drown out noises which would cause him pain, his ears instantly ignoring the sound, as he ran through the building, when a guard appeared right beside the entrance of the building, and his escape, Henry rammed him, his body tucking into a protective ball, knocking the guard off of his feet, and Henry with a speed beyond human capability, grabbed the guard, and tearing his head off. Now what happens next is the beginning of Henry's confusion. The body of the guard was pulled into Henry's own, as tendrils of dark mass appeared and extended from Henry's back, drawing the dead man into Henry, as memories flooded Henry. The memories were like an explosion of light, sound, feelings, pleasure, fear, darkness.

A/N: Remember, this is a prototype fanfic, starring an OC. Also it features critical moments from both Prototype and Prototype 2. Hope you like it!


End file.
